This invention relates to ceilings and more particularly to thin plastic film ceiling structures and means of production and installation thereof.
Conventional ceiling structures generally include a thick, rigid layer of gypsum for fire retardency properties. To improve the appearance of the ceiling, it is generally provided with a decorative undersurface visible from the room. This decorative surface may be a paint or sheet material affixed to the ceiling. Alternatively, a drop, or suspended, ceiling may be hung below the structural ceiling. This includes an open framework hung from the structural ceiling that carries squares of ceiling tiles that may have sound absorbing as well as decorative features. This suspended ceiling is more commonly found in situations where ducts, pipes and the like must be concealed from view. It is very labor intensive to install a suspended ceiling. Even a small water leak discolors it and it provides no barrier to a larger water leak that may damage the room contents. To provide decorative effects other than a planar surface with ceilings of the prior art is expensive and disruptive of the use of the room for the considerable time of installation. The ceilings of the prior art are also difficult to clean and redecorate, especially the acoustic type which may have a very irregular, absorbent surface with many perforations. Where ceilings or walls have asbestos fibers, it may be more effective to cover the room surface with an impervious film barrier than to remove the asbestos.
Custom stretched ceilings have been used in France and Germany with a hook type of attachment to the wall (FIG. 1).